Making a friend
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: Blaine misses his brother, who's gone off to Harry Potter's school. Kurt attempts to comfort him and cheer him up. Kid!Klaine for day 1 of Klaine week.


**A/N**: It's Klaine week at Tumblr and for the first day, the theme is baby/kid!Klaine. So I wrote this :) Note: character spoilers for 3x15, though I'm not sure if there are many people who are still in the dark about it. But, just so you know.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee.

Hopefully you'll like it, and please leave a review at the bottom!

* * *

><p>It was the second day of the second week of second grade, and Kurt didn't like it one bit. All the mean kids from first grade were still there, and still mean. In class, that wasn't so bad; after all, their teacher would usually tell them off. During recess, though, there were so many kids that the teachers keeping an eye on them didn't always see everything.<p>

Kurt stood against a wall – the safest place there was, he'd noticed – just observing all the other kids, when he suddenly saw a boy, even smaller than he was, sitting all by himself at the edge of the sandbox. Curiously, Kurt took a few steps in the boy's direction, before remembering why he was standing at the wall. After quickly looking around for the bullies and not seeing any of them, Kurt hastily ran towards the lone boy.

"Hey," he greeted him happily, but then he suddenly noticed that the boy was crying. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down next to him.

"N-Nothing," the boy stammered, looking up at Kurt with wide eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kurt," Kurt introduced himself, smiling widely. "And you? I haven't seen you in my class."

"Blaine," the boy replied quietly. "I'm in first grade with Miss Maggie. You?"

"Oh," Kurt said. "I'm in second grade. Don't you like Miss Maggie? She always gave us stickers last year…"

"Wow," Blaine said, before shrugging. "I don't know. But if she gives us stickerstoo, I think I like her. My brother – my brother – " He hiccupped again, fresh tears pooling in his eyes.

Kurt looked on, alarmed. "Are you feeling sick? Should I call one of the teachers?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, no, don't. Please. They'll tell my parents that I was crying again and then my dad's going to say that boys don't cry and – "

"But if you're sad, then you can cry, right?" Kurt asked. He cried when he was sad, like when he'd tripped that time in the backyard or when Bambi's mom died. His mommy never told him not to cry.

Blaine shook his head at first, before the movement morphed into a shrug. "I don't know," he muttered. "My big brother never cries, not even when he left me. Does that mean he wasn't sad to leave me?"

Kurt looked at him non-understandingly. "What do you mean, your brother left you?" he asked. "Where did he go? Is that why you're so sad?"

"He's in – " Blaine scrunched up his face in thought, "in high school. He goes to some really old place with big staircases. And he sleeps there as well."

Kurt frowned. That was weird. When Joshua from his class had fallen asleep one time last year, Miss Maggie had been pretty angry. "Don't the teachers get mad at him for sleeping at school?" he therefore asked Blaine concernedly.

Blaine's eyes widened. "No, they shouldn't get mad at him," he said. "Coop's really nice. I think he stays at school at night. There are beds there, and that's where he sleeps, I think."

Suddenly, Kurt understood. "Like in Harry Potter?" His mommy had started reading it to him last week, and Kurt had been amazed by the fact that not only was Harry's school a castle, but Harry also slept there.

"I don't know," Blaine admitted softly. "Coop said he'd read it to me when he gets back from school for Christmas, so I don't know yet."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Maybe he's going to – to Harry's school as well!"

Blaine looked at him confusedly. "But isn't Harry a wizard? I don't think Coop's a wizard, even though he always makes the dirty things in his room disappear when mommy gets real angry." He frowned. "Or does that mean my mommy's a witch?"

"Maybe you get to go to that school as well when you're old enough!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly.

Blaine's eyes shone for a few seconds, before he slumped down again. "But when I get there, Coop's already gone," he said. "Again." He sniffled. "And I don't wanna go there, it took my – my brother away from me."

Kurt carefully wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulder. "He's gonna come back, right?"

"I don't know," Blaine muttered. "My dad said that he'll be back this weekend, but what if he's not?"

"What did your brother say?" Kurt asked.

"He said he'd see me Friday night," Blaine replied. "But that's still three days away, Kurt!"

"Maybe you can make him something?" Kurt suggested. "Yeah! Blaine, you should draw something or – my mommy has a lot of stuff to make art with! I'll help you! If – if you want. Then your brother knows you missed him and he can take it with him to – to his school and put it up there and maybe he can make you something too!"

"You really think so?" Blaine asked. "But what if he doesn't like it? And maybe he doesn't miss me at all!"

That was a weird thing to say, Kurt thought. "He's your brother, of course he misses you!" he told Blaine.

"But I'm only six," Blaine whispered. "And he's – I don't know. Old. I think he thinks I'm just a baby."

That would be a mean thing to say. "Did he call you that?" Kurt asked.

"Sometimes," Blaine said sadly, before perking up slightly. "He always says sorry after that."

"See?" Kurt asked. "Then he doesn't think you're a baby. So do you want to come over after school? Maybe my mommy will make us some cookies!"

Blaine just looked sad again. "He always came to pick me up after school," he said. "My brother. Last week. And now he's at his school where he sleeps and he can't take me home anymore."

"What about your mommy and daddy?" Kurt asked.

"They're at work," Blaine sniffled. "Mrs Johnson from across the street picks me up now, but I don't like her very much."

"So come over to my house," Kurt told him, smiling broadly. "If you want and if you can."

Hesitantly, Blaine smiled back. "I'd like that. But I don't know if Mrs Johnson will let me."

"We'll ask my mommy first," Kurt decided. "Maybe she can ask Mrs Johnson for us."

"And we can make something nice for Cooper?" Blaine asked hopefully and Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, I've got heaps of stickers and glitter and pens and crayons and – " He had so many cool art things that he didn't know what to say first.

Blaine hugged him as best as he could. "You're an awesome friend, Kurt."

Kurt grinned happily. "You too, Blaine."


End file.
